Misplaced Rage Pt 1
by Atheist Lobster
Summary: One year after the Demon Tournament, Yusuke's life has finally slowed down, and he is even trying his best to become the man that Keiko expects him to be. However, nothing ever stays quiet for a Spirit Detective, even a former one, for too long...
1. Chapter 1

**Misguided Rage:**

Our story opens 1 year after the Demon Tournament, Yusuke and Keiko have finally settled down together, although not engaged, Keiko's parents have given Yusuke their blessing to pursue their daughter's hand when he is ready. They live together in an apartment, which is right above the restaurant that is the first expansion of Keiko's parents' restaurant, which Yusuke and Keiko run together. Keiko does most of the cooking while Yusuke does a lot of the physical labor that helps her out. Yusuke has secretly purchased an engagement ring for her, now that they are living together, it is the last step for them to take in order to fully join their lives together.

Yusuke and Keiko are at their apartment in Mushiyori City, Yusuke seated on the couch while Keiko throws together a plate of her family's famous ramen.

"So have you spoken to Kuwabara lately? I haven't heard from him in what seems like months?" She asked as she worked diligently in the kitchen.

"No. You know him. He'll pop in randomly and for no reason, so that's just the cue I wait for." Yusuke responds as he rolls his eyes, thinking about the multitude of times that Kuwabara would randomly show up and begin puffing his chest back in their high school days.

"Well, maybe you should reach out to him sometime soon? I think it would be fun to see him and Kurama. I know that Hiei is apparently still doing his patrols in Demon World, right? So he'd be kind of hard to reach?" She asked, slowly beginning to plate the food from the wok.

"I don't even know where to start looking for them to be honest with you. Kuwabara finally moved out of his family's house and I'm not sure where he is. And you know Kurama, he is only found when he wants to be." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her. "Plus, with us running our own ramen shop now, it isn't like we can just take the day off and going looking around the city for people."

"That's actually exactly what it means, Yusuke, we are our own bosses, remember?" She shook her head and chuckled slightly. "I would think of all things you would remember, it would be that you finally don't have any authority figures you have to answer to, other than me, of course.", as she set the plate down in front of him, followed by one in front of her own seat. She then picked up the food with her pair of chopsticks, lifted it to her mouth, and ate it, smiling proudly. "Mmm, you know, you're pretty lucky you found yourself a woman who can cook. Otherwise you'd be eating crappy frozen meals for the rest of your life."

Yusuke quickly began downing the food Keiko prepared, taking a large amount of noodles and meat with his own chopsticks and chomped it down, then sighed a loud, satisfied sigh.

"I won't like Keiko, when you're right, you're right. Not to mention, you're quite the looker, although I do hate that your hair is so long. I remember when you used to keep it short." He teased her.

"You mean, when it got singed off because I ran into a burning building to save a certain someone? Yes, I remember that as well. I like my hair long." She said as she gave him that side-eyed look that she often did. "So watch it…" She said, taking another mouthful of food.

Yusuke shuttered slightly, swallowing down the food in his mouth before smiling nervously again.

"Oh…yeah…no…I like your long hair too! Definitely makes you beam and umm…look more lady-like?" He tried to cover his tracks…WHAM! And he would catch a slap to the back of the head.

"You haven't grown up since you were 10 years old, do you know that?" She scolded. She then took a deep breath followed by a low sigh, then picked her head up with a bright smile, knowing Yusuke wouldn't argue with her at this point. "So, tomorrow, we are going to go see Kuwabara! RIGHT?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun." Yusuke answered, and she was right, he knew better than to argue at this point. And secretly, although he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to see his old friend as well.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Yusuke and Keiko could be seen walking together, Keiko's arm happily and tightly wrapped in that of her man's arm. She held herself close with a big smile on her face, her white sundress covered in flower décor blowing in the wind. He was dressed in his yellow cutoff shirt and blue baggy pants. The two were not normally able to get out and about since they ran the new expansion of ramen shop that her parents owned, so she was absolutely thrilled while he rocked his ever indifferent attitude about walking around town.

"Well, you know Kuwabara better than anyone, where is it we would find him?" She asked, turning to smile brightly at Yusuke.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I don't think Kuwabara knows where he is half the time, so finding him isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world, ya know?" He answered, looking around at the many stores along the street they were walking on. "I mean, there's the comic shop, the arcade, the coffee shop, and pretty much anywhere they sell kittens."

"Then that means we are going to have a nice long day of travel and exploring!" She laughed and smiled again, so happy just to be there with him.

Yusuke's eyes widened and started looking around more frantically, trying to find his freight train of a friend. Yusuke then stepped into the first coffee shop he could find with Keiko in tow, scanning the front room with his eyes but yet did not see his friend. He sighed, then went up to the counter.

"Hey, barkeep, I'm looking for a guy, he's about yay tall" Putting his hand a few inches above his own head, "orange hair, and probably not too bright."

"Yusuke! That's no way to talk to about your best friend! He is plenty smart!" Keiko spoke up, objecting to Yusuke's description.

"I'm just describing him how I remember him is all." He replied, looking back to the barista. "So have you served anybody like that recently?"

The barista shook her head. "I can't say that I have, but my best friend works at the comic shop on Odikawa Street, and that person seems to go in there regularly. He talks about him going in and making kind of a ruckus if they don't have what he's looking for. Then he leaves with a couple friends of his. I hope that helps."

"Thank you very much! It certainly helps out a lot!" Keiko exclaimed, knowing exactly the comic shop the barista spoke of. "We are going to head there now then! Have a wonderful day!" she happily said as she pulled Yusuke out of the coffee shop and up the street. "Aren't you excited?! We haven't seen him in weeks! Imagine all you'll have to talk about!" She giggled, that bubbly side of her was coming out again.

"Yeah, he'll probably talk about how much he misses the old days and how he thinks he could still take me in a fight." Rolling his eyes back and shaking his head. "The guy has had a one track mind since the first moment I met him."

"You should be happy to see him! He's been the closest thing you have had to a best friend in your entire life! Think about everything you two have been through together, Yusuke! Not to mention, he feels the same way about you. And you know that. You guys are best friends that aren't willing to admit it." She soundly stated as they continued their trek through the city.

 **30 MINUTES LATER:**

"Finally, geez, I forgot how big this city is. It took us forever just to get here." Yusuke complained as they opened the front door to the comic shop, being greeted by…

"WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE SKULL CRUSHER ISSUE 17!? YOU CAN'T BE SOLD OUT ALREADY! IT JUST CAME OUT TODAY!" He yelled in his loud, raspy voice.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IT TO COME OUT FOR 3 WEEKS ALREADY!"

The large man balled up a fist and shook it at the clerk. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with the characters from his desired comic book and a pair of blue jeans.

"Now if you don't go get me a copy from the back, I'm gonna get really angry, you hear me!?" he shouted.

"Christ, Kuwabara, what kind of way is that to act? What are you, seven years old?" The voice came from across the room.

The large man turned around, looking to see where that statement had come from.

"Who said that? Come say it to my face, I dare you!" He retorted, angrier now.

Yusuke stepped from behind a shelf of comics and crossed his arms over his chest, Keiko standing there with him. She knew well of Kuwabara's temper and simply stood there slightly disappointed in him, but knowing he didn't really mean any of it.

"Tell me Kuwabara, does a standoff like this bring back memories? Or have all the times I smashed your head into the pavement given you memory loss?" He smirked.

"Yurameshi!? Keiko!? What are you guys doing here? I figured you'd be busy at the ramen shop! Hahaha!" He laughed and approached them, grabbing Yusuke into a headlock and applying a 'noogie', all the while, donning a wide grin the entire time. "It's awesome to see you, man, and of course, you too Keiko!"

"It's nice to see you too, Kuwabara, we were told that you might be here today. You apparently still have a little bit of a reputation with your temper." Keiko teased and smiled.

"Will you let go of me, you big ox!?" Yusuke shouted, squirming from his friend's hold. "Yeah, Keiko insisted that we come see you and Kurama today. Kind of a special get together type thing, I don't know."

"No way! That's totally cool!" Kuwabara said happily. "I've been meaning to come out to your side of town, but, you know me, I tend to get a little…uh…side tracked. Haha!" He chuckled. "Hey speaking of Kurama, he works over at city hall now! I see him all the time!"

"City hall?" asked Keiko. "Wow, what does he do there?"

"He's, umm…" Kuwabara stopped to think for a moment. "Something about the local department of agriculture, I think?" He answered, putting his hand to his chin and delving deep into thought.

"Careful there, Einstein, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to pronounce another big word." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"Oh please, Yusuke, you don't even know what agriculture means. Stop being so childish." Keiko sternly responded. "Anyway, we should all go over there and pay him a visit!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun! Count me in, for sure!" Kuwabara said excitedly.

"Ok then, let's go!" she said happily as she took back Yusuke's arm and led them to the door, Kuwabara not far behind.

 **ACROSS THE CITY:**

The two dark figures stayed in the shadows.

"Can you taste it, young one? Your time is coming. You'll soon be able to hold his heart in your hand. And there is nothing more fulfilling than killing someone who has wronged you." Spoke the shorter figure.

"Yes, sir. Is this where I'll find him?" responded the other.

"Yes, it is. Hehehehehe" He snorted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misplaced Rage Pt. 2:**

The second chapter of our story opens up in the middle of the city, the afternoon is coming to an end and the evening sky is beginning to set in. The sun casts a beautiful orange ray across the blue canvas of sky above as Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara head in the direction of City Hall.

"How far is it from here? I'm getting a little tired of being dragged all over the stupid city." Yusuke complained as Keiko still had a tight grip on his arm.

"It's not my fault I can't trust you to not run off if I let go of your arm. Remember when you stood me up at the movie theater?" Keiko brought up.

"I was fighting demons that were trying to take over the city with evil bugs. The movies could probably wait." Yusuke responded.

"Well, either way, I've got you now!" She chuckled as she continued to pull him along happily.

"Come on, Yurameshi, it isn't that big a deal. I mean, you get to hang out with me after all." Kuwabara smirked as he followed them up the street. "I mean, we almost never hang out anymore, and we really should more often, seeing how we are adults and all that, we control our own destinies." He said, tapping into his more mature side.

"It's not my own destiny if I'm still being dragged everywhere, Kuwabara." He grumbled. But then he looked to Keiko, and could see the genuine exuberance she was giving off and couldn't help but smile himself. He really was happy and excited, even if he didn't want to show it off, putting up his tough guy persona once more.

"You like going out, you big softy, you just won't admit it." Keiko teased as she tugged his arm once more, then pointed out in front of them. "It's right there! We're almost there! Aren't you excited Yusuke? You can't tell me that you aren't. I mean, look at Kuwabara, we made his day just coming to see him." She stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Yusuke would crack another smile to her, that soft one that he gave when she was right and he knew it. Keiko would return the smile, knowing that was Yusuke's way of saying she was right without coming right out with it. She then let out a happy laugh and pulled him a bit faster.

"Whoa you guys! Hey wait for me!" Kuwabara shouted as their tempo increased. "You people and your cardio. I'm not some track star."

The building was everything a city hall was supposed to be. A large stairway hugged by railings led up to the main entrance. As they pushed open the doors, they gazed around at the inside. Marble statues lined the main hallway that led to a small window at the end of the hall on the right hand side, elevators created the back wall. Keiko dragged Yusuke up to the window where a smaller, older woman offered them a welcoming smile.

"Why hello there, how can I assist you kids?" She asked with a grin.

"Excuse us, we are looking for a Mr. Minamino." Keiko answered politely.

"Oh, yes, Shuichi. Well, his office is on the third floor. Would you like me to call up and see if he is available?" She asked.

"Oh yes, please!" Keiko sounded.

The old woman picked up her phone, dialing in a quick set of numbers and waited a moment before speaking to someone on the other line.

"Excuse me, Mr. Minamino, but you have some guests at the front office window…Ok, I will let them know. Thank you." As she gently hung up the phone. She then turned back to them with another soft smile. "He said he will be down in just a moment if you'd like to take a seat." She motioned to small booth located across the hall from her window.

"Oh yes! Thank you again ma'am!" Keiko said as she led them over to the booth and took her seat. Yusuke followed as he often did and Kuwabara would sit across from them.

After only a few minutes, the elevator would let out a soft "Ding" and the doors would open. A young man with long red hair and green eyes stepped out. He wore a white dress shirt with a red tie that matched his hair. Black dress shoes to complete the ensemble. He looked around for just a second before seeing his friends and offering them a loving smile.

"Why hello everyone. What a wonderful surprise." He greeted them as he gave them a wave.

Keiko immediately smiled happily back, waving in return.

"Hello Shuichi, it's great to see you. It seems like so long since the last time we were all able to spend some time together as friends. So we decided to come into town today and pay you a visit."

"And I'm so very glad that you did. Yes, it seems that our busy lives have caused us to shirk in our responsibilities to our friendship. But this is such a nice way of patching that up." Shuichi would respond.

"So you work for the city now, Kurama? Didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Yusuke would ask.

"Yes, it is a busy life, but simple enough. Basically I am in charge of the beautification of our city's landscape, so to speak." Shuichi responded. "Making sure our parks and natural resource areas stay clean and well kept. Nothing major."

"Well it sounds like you have a lot on your plate, Shuichi, I hope we aren't impeding on your time or anything." Keiko said concerned, not wanting to be a bother.

"Oh no, not at all." Shuichi shook his hands out in front of him. "The later in the day, the better. Most of my work is honestly done by early afternoon. I just oversee a lot is all. Nothing to be concerned about. You know me, I like to keep busy, while at the same time, very efficient with my time and effort. This is a perfect time for a visit. And I'm so very glad that you did." He offered a convincing smile to them.

"So is there anything else going on in your life these days, Kurama? Any lady friends? Or have you heard from Hiei at all, by chance?" Yusuke asked.

"I cannot say that I have heard from him in a long while actually. He has finally found a suitable job for himself and takes it very seriously patrolling the borders of Demon World. But I'm sure he's keeping an eye on us, as only he can…" Kurama smiled at that. "And no, no lady friends. Just looking after my family now and then."

The group chuckled at the comment of Hiei keeping an eye on them before Keiko would speak up.

"I have an idea! Why don't you guys come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner!? Yusuke and I will put together a nice meal and we can all catch up! Kuwabara, you can invite Shizuru! And maybe we can get ahold of Genkai and Yukina too! Oh my gosh, that would be so great!"

Yusuke could see the look in her eye. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one, so he simply smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why not, you guys? Whaddya say?" He responded to his girl's invitation.

"Free food?! Count me in!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes, I would enjoy that, very much." Kurama stated as well.

"It's settled then! We will see you two tomorrow evening! Yay!" Keiko was simply beaming with happiness at this point, then hugged into Yusuke, giving him a smooch on the cheek.

 **Meanwhile, in Spirit World.** :

' _This is so odd'_ Koenma thought to himself, reading over the report he had received. He checked it twice just due to its nature, but couldn't figure it out. He then sighed and set it aside for now. The door to his office was then pushed open as Jorge entered the room.

"Excuse me, Koenma sir, but have you figured anything out about that report we received? I was waiting for you to give an order about that."

"No, Ogre, so far nothing. I'm wondering if we received some false information or possibly got an incorrect reading. But something isn't sitting right with me about this. Call in Botan at once. I want her investigating this." Koenma spoke. Jorge quickly exited the room and went in search of her.

Koenma would look at the file again. _'Something just isn't right about this. But nothing fits. Energy just doesn't disappear like that.'_

"You summoned me, Koenma sir?" The blue hair woman said as she entered into the room, wearing a long, flowing pink kimono.

"Botan, thank you for coming so quickly. We have received a report of two high level energy signatures in Mushiyori City. I would like you to look into it. Be careful, we don't know who is giving off this energy and they are also hiding it incredibly well. We cannot keep track of them for a long enough time to make an identification. I am entrusting this mission to you. Please report back to me when you learn anything." The toddler said through his pacifier.

Botan would bow to him and slowly back away. "Thank you sir, I will be reporting back shortly." She would then turn and make her leave.

Koenma watched her leave, picking the report back up, he stared at it intensely, hoping to find some sort of information that would help Botan.

' _What am I missing?'_ He pondered.

 **Back in Mushiyori City:**

"Aren't you excited Yusuke?!" Keiko smiled to Yusuke, leaning against him, that contagious smile being shown off. "Dinner at our place with our closest friends!"

"Oh yeah. I'm just gushing good vibes." He smirked at her and held her close. "It ought to be a good time as long as Kuwabara doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Kuwabara angrily argued.

"That you have been known to do stupid crap?" Yusuke retorted, raising a brow at him. "Tell me that I'm wrong. Or are you going to stand by yelling at a comic book store clerk about the graphic novel they didn't have in stock?" Yusuke then shot him an accusing stare.

"Fine. Hmph." Kuwabara grunted as he sat back in his seat. "It's not my fault they didn't have it in stock, I had that thing pre-ordered." He grumbled lightly to himself as the others had a soft laugh.

Keiko would then stand, stretching lightly before turning back to the rest of them.

"If we are getting a nice meal ready, I'd like to start prepping the food tonight, so we should get back soon. That way I can have everything I need by tomorrow. Come on Yusuke, say goodbye!" She offered him her hand.

Yusuke pushed himself up from his seat and stretched his arms out before wrapping an arm about Keiko's waist and looking back and smiling to his friends.

"I guess until tomorrow then, I'll see you guys later." Yusuke then took Keiko in toe and headed to the front door.

Kuwabara and Kurama waved goodbye to the happy couple and went back to a new conversation.

"You know Kuwabara, when I first met Yusuke, he was willing to give his life to help save my mother, and from that day, I knew that he was a good man. But it is still crazy to see just how much he has changed over the years. How mature he has gotten." Kurama stated. "It's quite remarkable."

"Yeah, you should have seen him in high school. He was a total waste. But now, he's one of the best dudes that I know. He's saved my butt more times than I can count, and he's always been there when I needed him most. I'm indebted to him more than he'll ever know." Kuwabara replied.

"Yes, I too owe him more than I can ever repay." Kurama answered with a gentle nod.

 **On Their Way Home:**

"Oh Yusuke, wasn't today fun? And tomorrow will be even better! I hope everybody comes! Oh wait! What about Botan and Koenma?! I totally forgot! Nooo!" She shouted, beginning to get frustrated. "Oh, and your mom and my parents! There are so many people I want to invite now!"

Yusuke sighed and nodded along. "Yes dear, whatever you say." He said empty-mindedly. He seemed focus on something else, lost in thought, staring off into nothing.

Keiko would nudge him lightly at first, feeling concerned for him and wanting to know what was on his mind.

"Hey. Yusuke? Honey, are you ok?" She asked in her worried way. She would nudge him once more, moving her head in front of his, pushing her nose to his. "Earth to Yusuke. Come back to us!" She giggled.

Yusuke quickly snapped out of his funk and smirked at her, stealing a quick kiss from her before looking up the street at the sunset.

"It's nothing really. Being with all these people again just brings back a lot of memories, ya know? Kind of crazy to think about. We've been through so much. Seen so much, more than most people even think about. Hell, most people don't even know about the things we have dealt with or what we've done for them. I have died twice." He smiled and shook his head. "It's just crazy to think about sometimes I guess."

She loved that he was so willing to open up to her now, much more than he used to when they were younger. She kissed his cheek and smiled lovingly. "Yes, it's true, you've been through a lot. But guess what? Now your life has a new adventure. The one we are sharing together. And you have to deal with me now." She laughed again before stepping back and jumping on his back. "Now piggy back ride."

"Ooof! Ok, fine." He would quickly re-adjust his arms under her thighs and began carrying her back toward home.

 **Meanwhile:**

The two figures were casted in shadow as they stared down from the top of one of the large buildings that made up downtown Mushiyori City.

"Now, Master? I could strike now while they're out in the open." One asked of the other.

"No. We must find a moment when they are separate. If she is near, he will fight more fiercely to protect her. He cares nothing for his own safety, but you should not strike if she is nearby. That will spell doom for you." The other said in his shrill voice.

"I'm not afraid of him or his power. His resolve might be impressive, but I have something to prove, Master." He stated with spite in his voice.

"I don't doubt your ability to fight or kill, but I have seen what that boy has done. And you should be well aware yourself. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, my boy. Just wait and strike when the time is right."

"Yes, Master." As they both seemed to fade from any line of sight into the shadows once more.

Meanwhile, Botan was just entering back into the Living World in order to do her research and investigation that Koenma ordered from her. She rode her flying oar, searching for anything out of the ordinary or any odd sources of spirit energy…


	3. Misplaced Rage Pt 3

**Misplaced Rage, Pt. 3**

Our third installment finds Yusuke and Keiko finishing up their shift at the Yukimura diner that Yusuke and Keiko ran together. Evening was beginning to set in and they were closing the doors early tonight in order to host their dinner party. They had reached out to their friends in hopes that they would attend.

"Yusuke, are you almost done with the dishes? I am going to head upstairs and finish up setting up the apartment so we can host our friends to dinner tonight." Keiko asked as she headed for the steps.

"Yeah, Keiko, just putting away the last of it. I'll be up in just a minute." Yusuke responded before setting down the last of the plates and then headed up to the apartment.

Keiko had quickly showered and thrown on a nice pink and white top with a pair of skinny jeans to compliment her girlish figure. She finished up with a pair of knee high socks and tennis shoes. Yusuke dressed the way he often did. A basic white T-shirt and a pair of loose blue sweatpants. He moved to the kitchen with her, helping her prep the food and put it in the wok, which was followed by an immediate sizzling inside the giant skillet. She added oil, rice, salt, pepper, chicken, egg, amongst some other ingredients that were secret to her family to make what her father often referred to as the "perfect dish".

And it wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it Keiko." As Yusuke walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Yurameshi! I brought some drinks, I hope Keiko won't mind." Kuwabara said standing there in the doorway.

"What kind of drinks?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing alcoholic or anything. I found this awesome new soda recently and I figured I'd bring a case with me to share." Kuwabara replied, lifting it from the bag. The soda was in an orange box with a black skull on it.

"Yeah, bring it on in, I'm sure we'll find some use for it. That is if you don't down it all yourself." Yusuke said, turning and offering his entry.

Kuwabara nodded and stepped in, taking his shoes off per tradition and made his way into the living room. His attire consisted of a white, button-up dress shirt, some black slacks, and black tennis shoes, as he didn't want to seem overly formal. He set the soda down on the counter and offered a smile and wave to Keiko who was in the kitchen.

"Hi Keiko! Thank you for inviting me over tonight." Kuwabara said respectfully.

Keiko would offer a smile and wave back.

"It's no problem Kuwabara, I'm happy to have everyone over tonight! This is going to be a really fun night, I can tell. I have a sixth sense about these things." She laughed.

Kuwabara raised a brow to that and turned back to Yusuke.

"Does she really have a sixth sense? Like a special form of Spirit energy?"

"Oh, yeah, Kuwabara, in fact, her Spirit Awareness rivals even yours sometimes." Yusuke said, simply messing with him, but he wanted to see how long he could make the joke run with Kuwabara.

"No way! When did her abilities develop? You think it has something to do with being exposed to us or something?"

"I don't know Kuwabara, but I guess that makes some sense. I mean, she seemed to develop it right after Kaito and them got their powers too. So it might be something similar to what happened with them. She doesn't really open up territories like they do, but it is kind of eerie."

Yusuke held back a laugh now, watching Kuwabara's face as he began computing the situation in his head.

' _Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? How come I've never sensed her using any Spirit energy? Am I losing my powers again? This is all so strange.'_ All these thoughts began racing in his head, racking his brain trying to figure out this new mystery.

 **Another knock at the door:**

Yusuke stood up to go answer the door as Kuwabara was deep in thought at this point and was easily left alone. Yusuke pulled back to the door and there stood Botan in her pink kimono with her oar at her side.

"Helloooo!" She greeted Yusuke with her usual demeanor, a bright smile as well.

"Hey Botan, jovial as ever, I see. Please come in. I'd ask you to at least wipe your feet, but seeing how you fly everywhere, I suppose it would be a wasted effort." Yusuke sighed as he offered her to come in.

"Thank you, kind sir." She giggled as she stepped inside. "Of course, I can't stay too long, Koenma has me on another mission here in Mushiyori City. Wouldn't you know? On the night I get plans with my friends."

"A mission? Is it something I'm allowed to know about?" Yusuke asked, wondering if she would spill the beans to him.

"Sorry Yusuke, I wish I could tell you, but this is another one of those classified Spirit World business situations. You'll simply have to let it be. I'm afraid, as much as you are an ally, Spirit World still sees you as a…" She trailed off.

"A threat? Liability? Danger? Pick your freaking poison, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I know they still keep track of me. I promise I'm not going off any rails, you can tell that to pacifier breath." He said as he walked away and went into the living room where Kuwabara was still sitting.

"Oh Yusuke, no need to be cross about it. I know you're a good person. I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe that." Botan responded before offering a wave over to Kuwabara who would smile and wave back.

"Hey there Botan! Long time no see! What's new with Spirit World?" Kuwabara greeted her.

"Hello to you too, Kuwabara. Nothing really new with Spirit World. Still taking care of dead people and all that." She laughed. "You know."

"Well tell Koenma I said hey." Kuwabara said, turning back toward the kitchen. "Hey Keiko, do you want any help or anything?!" He would shout, checking on her.

"No! I'm ok! Thanks though!" They would hear her respond.

Botan shook her head. "She shouldn't be doing that all alone. I'm going to go give her some company at least. And I'll leave you two to have some man talk." She laughed and went into the kitchen, greeting Keiko and helping her however she could.

Yusuke would turn toward Kuwabara. "Hey man, do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" Kuwabara asked. "You mean putting my life on the line to fight demons in order to protect the human race? No. I do not." He said firmly.

"Really? You don't miss fighting? One bit?" Yusuke rose a brow to that, wondering how Kuwabara could possibly say that.

"I don't miss fighting _demons_. I can still remember Rando, Biakko, and Toguro. I don't miss that. But if you're asking for a sparring partner, I'll take you outside and beat up on you for a little bit." Kuwabara chuckled his cheesy laugh.

"If you feel froggy, partner, go ahead and jump." Yusuke folded his fingers to form the shape of a gun and pointed it at Kuwabara. "If you think you're up for it, that is."

"Put that thing away before you hurt somebody, would ya?!" Kuwabara shouted at him, bracing himself slightly.

"Don't worry. I don't even use this anymore. Hell, I don't even know if I can. It's been so long since I've had to." Yusuke said, staring at his hand. "What about you? You still have the Spirit Sword handy?"

"Of course. I still workout and practice with it. I just know how to control myself." Offering a bit of a mocking tone towards Yusuke.

"Watch it, Kuwabara, I wouldn't want this to go off on accident." Pointing it back at him.

 **Another knock at the door:**

"You're lucky Kuwabara, otherwise, this could have been your head." Yusuke said, moving toward the door and opening it. There stood Kurama in a maroon button-up shirt that almost matched his hair, a pair of black pants, and black shoes.

"Good evening Yusuke, I brought a loaf of banana bread for dessert and a tossed salad. I hope I'm not intruding with any of that." Kurama said, his arms full.

"No, not at all, Kurama, thanks." He would take the salad bowl from Kurama and help him carry it into the kitchen. "Hey Keiko, Kurama brought a salad and some banana bread." He let her know, setting it on the far end of the counter from where she and Botan were cooking.

"Oh! How sweet of him! Thank you Kurama!" She smiled happily.

"You're quite welcome, it was really not a problem at all. It is actually from the garden that I started at my home. So all of it is natural and very fresh." Kurama stated.

"That sounds wonderful! I can't wait to try some!" Keiko exclaimed.

Kurama and Botan would greet one another while they were in the kitchen. Then Kurama and Yusuke would go into the living room where Kuwabara and Kurama greeted one another. They then sat together catching up on the last 12 months, discussing what they had been doing with their lives. After about 10 minutes, Keiko and Botan would bring out some bowls of ramen for everyone who is present. Then returned and brought out the salad and bowls for that as well.

"Everyone dig in!" Keiko said happily before sitting down on the floor next to Yusuke with her own food.

The conversation slowed as everyone began the meal. The occasional compliment to Keiko's work on the meal was about the only thing talked about while they munched on the food. After a short while, most of them began taking their dishes into the kitchen, cleaning them off, rinsing them, and leaving them in the sink, where Keiko had instructed. She would load their dishwasher later. Once everyone was back in the living room, a new conversation commenced.

"I'm so thankful for you guys coming out tonight! It's been wonderful getting to see everyone!" Keiko said. "And Yusuke is too, right honey?" She looked over to him with a convincing smile.

"Yeah. It's been great getting to see everyone." He smirked at them all and a smile group laugh followed.

"So what has everyone been up to? Botan? What about you?" Keiko smiled.

"Well, honestly, I didn't originally have plans to come here tonight, but since I heard about it through the grapevine and because I was in town, I knew I just had to stop by." Botan stated.

"What brings you to town tonight, Botan?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Oh, Koenma sent me here on a mission, actually. But so far, I haven't found anything of significance. I think I might be on another goose chase, unfortunately." She frowned and shrugged. "But my job is my job. If I don't find anything tonight, I'll just be heading back to Spirit World to resume my normal position. Normally a Spirit Detective is responsible for these types of missions, but seeing that the last one got fired…" She offering a teasing smile at Yusuke.

"Fired?! I didn't get fired! If anything, I resigned. And plus, I brought a level of stability between the Demon World, Spirit World, and the Living World. If it wasn't for the rules in Demon World right now, which by the way was a result of the tournament that _I came up with_ , then who knows how chaotic things would be. So you're welcome!" Yusuke responded, defending his position.

"Yes, I must admit, the border patrol that Hiei heads up has been quite effective. We've only had a few issues here or there, and they were all dealt with, with minimal effort at that." Botan admitted, nodding softly. "It has made things rather quiet, even dare I say, boring."

 **The Clock would strike 8:**

"Oh dear, look at the time, I really must be off. Thank you for dinner, Keiko, it was the best meal I have had in years." Botan would smile to her. "You have a gift sweetheart."

"You are very welcome Botan! Thank you so much for stopping by!" Keiko responded and led her to the door. "Please, if you are in town, stop by, we'd love to see you. Ok?"

"Oh Keiko, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Botan smiled happily. "Ba-bye now!" And her oar would appear out of the air and she would side-straddle it and off she flew towards the city lights.

Keiko would wave goodbye before turning and shutting the door behind her. She then walked into the living room where the men had begun a discussion about Kurama's new career as the Head Officer of City Beautification.

Botan flew quickly above the skyscrapers and scanned the horizon. She cut her eyes at a particular spot, where she could sense a bit of Spirit energy flaring up a few miles from her position. Her oar carried her to the city's largest casino where she slowed and floated above it, invisible to the regular human eye. She peered about slowly, trying to figure out where it came from. Finally she decided to land on the roof. Her clothing magically changed as she took human form from her traditional pink kimono to her tight black spy suit complimented by her black boots. She climbed down the fire escape into the alley before she moved toward the front of the building. Once she was on the street, she scanned the area once more, so confused as to where the energy suddenly vanished to.

"Hmm…" Was all she could let out before she sensed the energy again, coming from behind the building. She raced quickly down the alley and turned the corner, staring into the back alley now, where only stood a short figure, wrapped tightly in a blanket, bent over and shivering. ' _Could that homeless man be the one giving off that energy?'_ She wondered to herself. She stepped closer to the figure, bending to try and meet him at eye level.

"Ex…excuse me? Sir?" She asked.

"Oh, please, don't mind me, I'll move along." He answered in a weak, shrill voice.

"Oh, I'm not trying to force you to leave. I…"

And she was cut off by someone grabbing her by the shoulder, turning her around and slamming her up against the wall. The other hand quickly snatched her around the throat. The one in front of her was hidden in a grey hooded cloak, but was clearly the one she had been looking for. She gasped for air and her eyes widened as she was held there.

"You are the one that is close to Yurameshi. You are going to deliver a message for me." The figure spoke. His energy flared up and took the physical form of electricity about his form.

Our scene fades to black as Botan begins screaming.


	4. Misplaced Rage Pt 4

**Misguided Rage, Pt. 4:**

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama continued their conversation in the living room of the apartment belonging to Keiko and Yusuke. There were laughs and smiles for all. Catching up really got all of them in a wonderful mood. When suddenly there was a hush that fell over the three men. Each of them turning their head, as if they could hear something that no one else could. Keiko sat there puzzled, looking to each of them with a concerned look.

"Was it something I said?" She asked, looking to Yusuke.

"No. Keiko, you're fine. I assume you guys feel that too?" He asked, never breaking his gaze from that direction.

"Yeah." Answered Kuwabara.

"Indeed." Kurama would respond.

"Should we check it out?" Yusuke asked the two of them.

Kurama and Kuwabara nodded their heads in unison as they each pushed themselves to their feet.

Yusuke would turn to Keiko and smile. "Hey, stay here. We will be right back, ok?"

Keiko frowned lightly, but simply nodded. "I guess I'll just start cleaning up. You promise you're coming back?"

Yusuke would walk over and push a kiss to her forehead. "I swear it."

Keiko couldn't say no to that. She smiled and nodded. "Be careful."

Yusuke smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Keiko, I won't let anything happen to Yurameshi." Kuwabara said confidently. "And after all, it's the three of us. We couldn't be safer."

She would nod to Kuwabara as well with a smile and it really did lift her spirits once she started thinking about it. The bond that those three shared was so strong. Certainly nothing could happen to them. Not with them watching out for each other. So she breathed a long sigh of relief and began cleaning up the living room.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama headed out the door and immediately in the direction of the energy spike they had felt.

"What do you guys think it was?" Kuwabara asked as they sprinted toward Main Street.

"It's not a question of _what_ it was Kuwabara, but rather _who_." Kurama responded, trying to piece things together in his head as quickly as he could.

"Who? Yeah, I guess that makes more sense." Kuwabara said, now beginning to think in his own head. He was getting concerned as well, but wouldn't show it yet.

The three of them finally reached Main Street. Stopping for only a moment, then turned and headed in the direction of the where the casino sat at the top of the street. The building lit up the entire area around it, almost like it was daylight while standing within that proximity. They did a quick scan of the area before looking to one another.

"I sense something over here, guys!" Kuwabara shouted. He did after all have the best Spirit Awareness of all of them.

They ran down the alley next to the casino, rounding the back corner of the building. And there they saw her. Botan, laying on the ground, up against the dumpster that sat behind the building. She even seemed to have smoke coming up off of her, like her body was releasing a high amount of heat.

"Botan!" Yusuke shouted, running over to her. He would lean down, his hand moving underneath her head to support it up. "Botan, can you hear me?" He asked gently, begging for an answer, but there was none. "Kurama, can you do anything for her?"

Kurama move to kneel next to him, his fingers would press up against her neck softly, then he would close his eyes and wait. "She has a pulse. It's weak but it's there. She's been through a high level of bodily stress, Yusuke. We should get her inside. Then we can properly take care of her."

"Move Yurameshi, I got this." Kuwabara insisted, kneeling down and picking her up in his arms.

"The human freight train strikes again. Thanks Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"No problem. Let's get her back to Yurameshi's place, right Kurama?" Kuwabara would ask.

"Yes, that seems best." Kurama nodded.

"Ok, let's go then." Yusuke said, leading their way. Kuwabara would follow Yusuke while Kurama took up the protective spot behind him.

It was not long before they returned to the apartment. The door was opened carefully and in they went. Keiko was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes some when she heard the door open. She came out into the living room and her eyes widened in concern for her friend.

"Oh my gosh! Botan! What happened to her, Yusuke?!" She asked hysterically.

"I'm not totally sure, Keiko, but we're going to look after her and make sure she's taken care of." Yusuke responded. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure what to think either.

"Do not worry Keiko, although she has endured a heavy amount of stress, judging by her injuries, she should be just fine after a long night's sleep." Kurama assured her. "I will also put together a little bit of medicine myself for her, to help with any pain she may have when she wakes up."

"Thank you Kurama, that makes me feel much better." Keiko said. She then moved over to the couch, clearing it, then moving to the linen closet they kept, she pulled out a comforter for Botan. Kuwabara would set Botan on the couch gently and allow Keiko to put the blanket on her. Keiko would sit next to her then, still full of worry for her friend. "Oh Botan. What has happened to you?"

Kurama would begin to inspect her wounds. His eyes moved slowly, checking every detail of her form and figuring out what he could. ' _Electrocution?'_ He thought as he looked her over. _'Charred fabric and burns on the skin. It has to be. But from what?'_ Kurama went deep into thought, debating every possibility inside his head.

"What do you think, Kurama? Was she attacked?" Yusuke asked in concern. He stood there now with his arms crossed over his chest, his patience running thin as it often did with him.

"I'm not totally sure. Some signs are pointing that way, but to diagnose with such little to work with is unfortunately something I cannot do yet. I'll need more time. And when she wakes up, I'm sure she can tell us more." He said, moving to stand. "There's not much more we can do until then. I suggest everyone get some sleep."

"Uh, do you guys mind if I crash here tonight then? With stuff like this going on, ya know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, I actually suggest you two stay here tonight." Yusuke replied, nodding to Kuwabara.

 **Back in the City:**

"Well, young one, it seems that you have gotten their attention. I still think you should have maimed her a little bit, try to strike more fear in their hearts. But that's just my style." The first one stated.

"What's the point of causing more harm than what I did? Especially to one of those who work directly for Koenma. None of them are trained to fight or even have that much Spirit energy. It would not send a message and be a waste of my time." The other responded.

"Careful, you don't talk back to me." The other said.

"And you remember that you aren't my sensei. I'm getting his honor back."

"How dare you. You think that's not my goal too?" He growled. "You're insubordinate, just like your father was."

"Do not talk about my father. He was worshipped. He was one of the greatest leaders Demon World has ever known." The younger one snapped back.

"You keep this in mind. Without me, you would not have this opportunity to avenge either one. Remember that."

The two would vanish into the darkness again, keeping their distance, biding their time to strike.

 **The Next Morning:**

Botan gingerly began to stir, her body straining to sit up. Eventually she stretched lightly and looked around. She recognized her surroundings and took a deep breath of relief, only to wince in pain. Her side and her neck was in incredible pain. She remember the last night and the attack she went through. She couldn't recall any faces, which would have helped in her own mind, but she remembered what happened. She looked down, seeing Kurama sleeping at the foot of the couch and Kuwabara on the floor just across the room. Her heart was filled with happiness, knowing that they must have come to get her and thanks to them she was safe. Her friendship with them meant everything and she could not be more grateful. She waited patiently before Kuwabara grunted and turned back over, getting comfortable again.

"Kuwabara?" She asked softly.

"Hmm, 5 more minutes." He grunted sleepily before gaining a bit more consciousness. "Botan! You're awake." He said, unintentionally waking the others.

Kurama sat up with a stretch before looking to Botan. "Hello again. How are you feeling?"

"A lot of pain in my lower neck and side, other than that though, I'm not bad." She said.

Keiko and Yusuke came out of the bedroom after hearing Kuwabara and Keiko rushed over to Botan, throwing her arms around her in a caring hug.

"Oh Botan! I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed.

Botan returned the hug and smiled to her. "Easy now, I'm still quite sore Keiko. I still appreciate the hug nonetheless."

"Botan?" Kurama asked. "Can you tell us anything about last night?"

"Yes. I was searching for an unusual amount of energy that had been spiking as of late here in the city. I found one near the casino. When I went down to find it, I found a homeless man in an alley. At first I thought it might be him, then I was attacked by a second person hiding in the alley. He pinned me to a wall by my throat, then mentioned you, Yusuke." She turned to eye him sadly. "You have more enemies out there. Someone in this city is watching you. Someone I'm not familiar with. I hate to be the bearer of that bad news."

"I'm not really surprised. It seems that I have always had someone that had a problem with me. Hell, that's how Kuwabara started coming around." Yusuke responded. "What exactly did they say?"

"Just that they were looking for you. They wanted to send the message that you were their target. Mmph!" She winced again, grabbing at her side and bending a bit more in pain.

"Here Botan, take these." Kurama outreached his hand and offered her a pair of pills. "These should help exponentially with the pain."

"Oh, wait Botan, I'll get you a glass of water." Keiko offered as she scooted off to the kitchen and then came back with a glass for her. "Here you go."

Botan would take the pills and then the glass of water from Keiko and down them. She would sigh and smile. "Thank you both. It's very relieving having such good friends to look after someone like me. I will have to contact Koenma and let him know that my report."

"Do whatever you have to do, Botan." Keiko said supportively.

"Thank you, Keiko." She smiled brightly to her before taking out her Communication Mirror, she would make the call to Spirit World.

 **Back in Spirit World:**

The call began to come through and Koenma would answer it on the large screen in his office.

"Oh, Botan, it's you. I was wondering when your report is going to come through." Koenma said.

"Koenma, sir, I'm sorry my report is so late. I ran into a bit of a snag." Botan responded as she winced a bit again.

"Botan, are you alright? What happened?" Koenma asked, more concerned now.

"I came under attack by what I think was the source of the energy we've been tracking. I can only confirm that whoever it is, is male. Other than that, I didn't gather more information. I apologize."

"Do not apologize, you are irreplaceable, Botan. I am just relieved that you are OK. But how did you survive the attack?"

"I was not his target. I was just used to send a message, sir." She said, coughing softly.

"Not the target? Then who?"

"Well…" She smiled, turning the mirror so that Koenma could get a full view of all that was there.

"Oh, I see. Hello everyone. It's very nice to see each of you. So who is the lucky one with the target on their back then, hmm?"

"I believe that it's Yusuke, sir. The one who attacked me name dropped him as being the one who he wanted to notice." Botan confessed.

"I see. Yusuke, are you prepared to take on a threat without the backing of Spirit World? I cannot promise that our forces will take your side, although I can say that they will not take the other side either. Basically, I'm saying you're on your own." Koenma explained.

"Yeah, don't worry Koenma, whoever it is, all they did was piss me off." He replied. "I'm not going to need anyone to help me deal with this."

"Very well, Yusuke, take care of your business. Just please keep the collateral damage to a minimum." Koenma requested. "Botan. I am sending you an escort to bring you back to the Spirit World. I won't risk my most trusted agent's safety."

"Oh, Koenma, sir, that's not necessary, I just need to get my strength back is all. Then I will fly back on my own." She smiled. "Thank you though."

"I am not taking a no on this one. Without knowing who the threat is and knowing that they are willing to attack you, I won't risk it. Just stay put. That's final." Koenma made clear.

"Oh, umm, yes sir." She nodded to him.

"Until then, Yusuke, I would stay on high alert if I were you. Be careful. Koenma out!" He waved as the video call was disconnected.

"Well, I hope I'm not being too much of a bother by staying here until Koenma's escort gets here." Botan turned toward Yusuke and Keiko.

"Of course not! How could you ever consider yourself a bother Botan?!" Keiko shouted and moved to sit next to her. "I would never ever just put you out."

"Thank you Keiko, that truly means a lot." Botan smiled happily to her as she laid back gingerly against the cushion of the couch, the pain meds beginning to kick in already. "Oh, Kurama, what are these?"

"A special medicine I helped develop. Don't worry, they will work just fine. You'll feel better in no time, they might make you a bit dizzy due to the strength of them, but you won't have any other side effects." Kurama replied, patting her hand.

Botan would nod to Kurama understandingly and close her eyes, trying her best to just relax after the night she had. Her breathing slowed down but she had a smile on her face, just happy to be surrounded by friends.

"So what should we do now, Yurameshi?" ask Kuwabara, who had patiently been waiting for a plan to be formed.

"Come with me Kuwabara, let's go for a walk. Kurama, you mind staying here with Keiko and Botan?" He asked, turning to check on the group.

"Oh, no, not at all. It's probably best that I'm here to help tend to Botan's injuries anyway. Be careful Yusuke. We still don't know who we are messing with here. Don't careless." Kurama advised him.

Yusuke nodded to Kurama, opening the door and balling up a fist, Kuwabara right behind him.


	5. Misplaced Rage Pt 5

**Misplaced Rage Pt. 5:**

Yusuke and Kuwabara closed the door to the apartment behind them, stuffing their hands into the pants pockets, they would begin heading toward downtown. At this point, they assumed they were being watched and would eventually be approached by whomever was behind the attack on Botan.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Kuwabara asked as they walked up the street, his eyes peering side-to-side as they progressed.

"Anyone who looks at us the wrong way." Yusuke responded. "Whoever it is will let us know who they are. We don't have to do a thing."

The temperature continued to increase as the day grew toward the afternoon. The sunshine covered everything that wasn't covered by a roof. It also made it easy for the boys to identify anyone within a line of sight. Yusuke looked intensely for anyone he deemed suspicious, trying his best to keep his anger in check. This was a game of patience, which he didn't like in the least.

"Take it easy, Yurameshi." Kuwabara said, keeping his wits about him. "You don't even know what you're looking for, so there's nothing to get worked up about. Ya know, it's just like our old days, when we would have to defend our turf from a rival gang. So like, where would you go if there was supposed to be a rumble?"

"Of course." Yusuke replied to Kuwabara's suggestion. "Follow me." He then turned away from downtown and headed off in another direction.

"So where are we going then?" Kuwabara asked, raising a brow at him.

"The same place we would go before...the school."

 **Back at the Apartment:**

"So come on Kurama, surely you've given a lot of thought to who could be behind this, right?" Keiko asked, as she was genuinely concerned as ever.

"Yes. I have given much thought to the perpetrator of this act as well as motives, but unfortunately, this is one of those situations that doesn't have any leads. Tell me what you remember again Botan." Kurama stated.

Botan nodded and began to tell her recollection of the events from the last night.

"Well, when I was flying over top of the casino, I felt that strange spike in energy again. I flew down and landed in front of the building, then made my way down an alley to the back of the building. I remember seeing a short, homeless man there. He didn't say much, but before we really got into a conversation, that's when I was attacked by whoever it was. He was a male, probably about 6 feet tall. He said he wanted Yusuke's attention and that I was to deliver that message. Then his energy shot up again and everything goes black after that. I never got a look at his face as he was hooded and cloaked. I can't tell you anything more. I'm sorry."

Kurama nodded to her with a soft smile. "It's alright. That's a lot to go on, believe it or not. All we have to do now is hope Yusuke finds out more."

"He will! If there's one thing I've learned about Yusuke, it is that he is driven by his sense of conviction. He doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Botan chuckled weakly.

 **In The City:**

Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way toward the school, peering about once more for anything unusual. Yusuke would grumble some as he was sure this would be where he would find his unknown enemy.

"Dammit. I was sure this was where we would find him. This is crap." Yusuke said, pulling hands from his pockets and crossing arms over his chest in a huff.

"Patience is a virtue or so they say." A voice spoke up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly turned and looked to the courtyard of the school where there stood a figure, dressed in a black, hooded cloak.

"Why don't you show us your face, you coward!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Testy, testy." He responded, lifting his hands to pull back the hood. He looked young, about the same age as Kuwabara and Yusuke. He was Caucasian, very light skinned. He had long orange hair, which was slightly wild, unkempt. He wasn't very tall, he stood above Yusuke, but Kuwabara still towered him. His eyes were green and continued to burn holes through Yusuke.

"Well, what do you have to say before I pound you into the ground?" Yusuke asked, staring at him, fire burning in his eyes.

"Hot-headed." The man said with a smirk. "Not surprising. Yusuke, you certainly live up to everything I've been told. Then again, there's not much to you. You're pretty simple, aren't you?" He then shook his head. "How disappointing."

"That's it, I'm done. I'm just going to finish this." Yusuke said angrily. He would fold his fingers into the shape of a gun, turning it to face him. "Last chance."

"Last chance for what, Yurameshi? For you to fire that Spirit Gun at me? I sure hope it lands. Because if it doesn't, there goes the school behind me in a ball of fire. Think of all the innocent kids whose lives you would end. Think about how quickly Spirit World would be on you about that. They would mark you as a mass murderer and put you away for the rest of your days and then after that, you would be sent to purgatory. Forever. No chance of parole there, Yusuke. Yes, what a legacy to leave behind. How proud Keiko would be of you for that." The man stated, staring at them.

"Don't you dare put her name in your mouth!" Yusuke shouted. He lifted his hand to point at him before Kuwabara reached over and grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Stop Yurameshi. He's right. He's just trying to get under your skin." Kuwabara stated. He would then step in front of Yusuke, facing the man, his face crunching into a scowl. "You attacked someone who couldn't fight back. Just to send us a message. But why? Who are you? What do you even want to do with Yusuke?" Kuwabara began interrogating.

"You want to know why I'm here? Who I am? I suppose that's fair." Green eyes shifting to stare another hole through Yusuke. "You are a murderer. You did things without even thinking about them. Koenma would tell you to go kill somebody and you wouldn't blink an eye. What an astounding lack or morality. How many lives have you taken, Yusuke? Have you ever even considered it? Two dozen? Ten dozen? Does it not matter to you? If I asked you to go kill someone, would you do it? Or was it just a job for you?" He then stood, waiting for an answer.

"You want me to explain killing demons to protect the human race? To protect the people I love and care about?" Yusuke retorted. "You want me to justify that? What kind of psycho are you?"

"So what I'm getting from you is that, it's alright for you to kill to protect your loved ones. Why is that OK? Why is it alright for just _YOU_ to end lives when it's convenient for you?" He shouted. "You never consider how that affects others. You just do whatever, whenever. But then again, you're simple. Everything is simple for you. Go here, kill this person, and leave. Right?"

Yusuke was frozen. Nobody had ever called him out on the lives he took like this person had. He then shook his head and spoke.

"When I killed people, they were a threat to me or my friends and family. I had to do what I had to do."

"Because of who you were. You selected to be that person. Nobody forced you to be a Spirit Detective. You agreed to do these things. Without the title of Spirit Detective, there would be no reason you would have ever been in those situations nor would your loved ones be at risk!" The man replied.

"Who are you? You know a lot for an average Joe. So now I'm interested. What have I done that is so awful for you?" Yusuke asked. He was so intrigued now. Wondering who this person could possibly be.

"My name is Shigetoshi. You killed my father, Suzaku, the leader of the Saint Beasts." He said, finally revealing his identity.

"Your father was a terrorist." Yusuke responded. "Making demands and killing people if he didn't get his way. He had those demon insect things flying around this world, attaching to people and having them serve his own purpose. He was dangerous."

"All he wanted was freedom!" Shigetoshi shouted. "He was trapped in Maze Castle. For forty years! Trapped in there, no way in or out. And you want to know why? Because of a Kekkai Barrier placed there. By who you ask? Oh, just the people who you worked for. He was a prisoner. And then what do they do? They send in a team of insurgents to murder him and his comrades. I'm sure you know who those people were, right?"

"That's not fair! Your father was a wanted demon. He was responsible for a bunch of crimes before he was locked up in Maze Castle!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"My father was hunted and forced to find refuge there! You know nothing of his story. Only what Spirit World would have you know. You are an ignorant fool and I am going to make everyone around you suffer. You will beg for me to end you before I'm done, Yusuke Yurameshi." Shigetoshi threatened.

Yusuke balled up a fist and began charging Shigetoshi. When he closed in, his fist moved to slam up against his face. Shigetoshi lifted his hand, catching Yusuke's fist. They jockeyed for position against one another for a moment before Shigetoshi smiled.

"You don't recall much about your fight with my father, do you, Yusuke?" He released a chuckle before a bolt of lightning came crashing down around them. A deafening crack of thunder would boom through the area as Yusuke's body immediately taking the brunt of the attack and weakly, he feel to his knees, letting out a loud groan of agony. Shigetoshi would then lift his leg and kick Yusuke square in the chest, knocking his backward. He then stepped back from him and looked up to Kuwabara. "You two should know your enemies before just running in and blindly attacking. But then again, I suppose that is just your style, isn't it?"

He would shake his head, letting a smirk curve about his lips. Then slowly, his body shifted and turned away from both of them.

"I didn't come here to fight today. Only let the two of you know who I am and what my goal is. Which, by the way, brings me to my next point. I wouldn't have left my friends all alone, because I'm not the only enemy you two have on the streets these days." He would chuckle and slowly fade out of sight, simply vanishing into thin air.

Kuwabara's eyes would widen, being to panic a little bit, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. He ran over to where Yusuke was still slightly huddled over in pain, helping him gently to his feet.

"Did you hear what that jerk said? The others are in danger Yurameshi, we have to leave. He brought us here to split us up. Someone else is still out there and targeting us and our friends. And they're probably on the way to your apartment as we speak. Come on! We have to go!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke gingerly forced himself to his feet, the pain wasn't as bad as it seemed, but the after effects of the electricity in his muscles was still overwhelming his nervous system. He fought hard to his feet and moved as quickly as numbed limbs could carry because now the only thing on his mind was making sure that Keiko was safe.

" _I'm coming, hang on…"_ Yusuke thought to himself, looking ahead with great fear and anxiety of what could happen.

Meanwhile, across town, Botan, Keiko, and Kurama were still at the apartment. Kurama was busy nursing Botan's wounds while Keiko would boil a pot of hot water for tea. She had set up a sign on the door of the restaurant, indicating that it was closed that day so she could help look after Botan.

"Feeling any better, Botan?" Keiko asked her friend, moving back to sit next to her on the couch with a cup of green tea for her.

Botan would take the cup and softly sip the tea and smile to Keiko.

"Oh so much better than I did last night, Keiko, thanks to you and Kurama, not to mention Yusuke and Kuwabara for finding me. It was quite a terrifying experience, but I'm glad that I have friends like you." Botan responded, offering her happy smile to them, masking her fear from the previous night.

Off in the distance, they would hear a loud rumble of thunder and Kurama curiously turned his head toward the direction of the noise, staring intricately, studying the sound before slowly moving to his feet. He then turned back to them.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, will you two be alright for a few minutes?" He asked, offering a smile and slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, I think we'll be just fine." Keiko said, nodding.

"I will be right back." Kurama said as he stepped outside. His face became much more serious as he stared off into the distance. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. Eyes opened again to narrow with anger. _"But how?"._ His feet carried him toward town, following an energy signature he was sensing not far from there, something scarily familiar…


	6. Misplaced Rage Pt 6

**Misplaced Rage, Pt 6:**

Kurama stepped into the city, eyes peering about. His stance was relaxed, yet defensive. Arms rested at his side, he remained at the ready. His vision would cover each and every alley as he would pass them, though his head never turned to either side, steadily on guard. He continued to sense the energy. So familiar, yet he thought it impossible.

' _How could this be?'_ He would think to himself, each step calm and collected, but his mind putting together pieces. Footfalls led him toward the school where he found Kuwabara helping Yusuke stay on his feet and head toward the apartment. He would move to them quickly, taking Yusuke's arm over his shoulders.

"What happened Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"I fought the guy who attacked Botan. He is Suzaku's son. He uses the same lightning attacks that his dad did. I'm just feeling numb." He grunted weakly, trying to force himself to his feet.

"Suzaku? The Saint Beast?" Kurama asked, immediately his mind starting working again. He tried to figure out every scenario, every detail as he often did, piecing things together.

"Kurama, where are Keiko and Botan?" Yusuke asked, turning his head to face him.

"They are safe at the apartment. Don't worry. I would know if anything had gone awry there." Kurama offered him a convincing smile. Yusuke would nod his head in return and continue forcing himself forward, knowing it was only a couple blocks to the apartment as he would start feeling the numbness exit his muscles, his strength returning to him, legs would straighten and force himself up under his own power to head toward the apartment, the group's pace accelerating to a quick sprint.

After only a few minutes, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara returned to the apartment. Yusuke would throw open the door and rush in, followed by his friends.

"Keiko!?" He shouted, only wanting to make sure she was ok, especially after the threat that was made to him by Shigetoshi earlier.

"What is it, Yusuke?" She answered, still sitting in the living room with Botan, sipping tea together, quite enjoying each other's company.

"I was just making sure you two were still here is all." Yusuke replied, calming down and moving to sit next to her. "How are you feeling, Botan?"

"Oh, very much better, thank you!" Botan said, as bubbly as she ever was.

"Do you think you'll be needing to return to Spirit World soon then, Botan?" Keiko asked her.

"Well, Koenma said he was sending some sort of escort for me, so I think I have to wait here until whoever that is shows up. I just hope he doesn't send an ogre. They're useful for paperwork, but not for much else, I'm afraid, menial tasks and all that." Botan explained, secretly hoping that she would be free to simply return to her Spirit World of her own accord by Koenma soon.

"Guessing by how long it is taking for whomever it is to arrive, it might just be one of those ogres. Or possibly a small platoon of them." Kuwabara stated, bringing his hand to his chin, going deep into thought. "Although I don't know if Koenma would want to do that. They would really stand out here in the city."

"I don't believe that Koenma would send a group of ogres, Kuwabara." Kurama stated with a chuckle. "I'm sure he will send another reaper similar to Botan in order to escort her back is all. Someone who can relate to Botan."

"Yes, I agree with Kurama." Botan agreed. "I'm sure that he will send Ayame to come get me. She is another ferry girl who works in the Spirit World. She and I are very close and I'm sure if she found out something happened to me, she would be ready for Koenma to send her to come and fetch me." She smiled.

"So what? We just camp things out here in the apartment until Botan is back to Spirit World? Then what? How are we going to deal with this guy who is in the city and can summon lightning bolts to himself? Is Spirit World going to send someone to stop him? Or should I just do it myself? Oh wait, I don't work for them anymore. I just have guys hunting me down from Demon World apparently." Yusuke said angrily, letting his temper get the better of him.

"Someone from Demon World? Yusuke, what happened?" Keiko asked, now more concerned about the situation.

"We found out who attacked Botan. His name is Shigetoshi. Apparently he is a demon, the son of a demon that I killed years back. His father was the demon who sent the demon insects to Earth, caused them to make people crazy and attack you. He's out for vengeance for his father." Yusuke responded.

"So what are you going to do, Yusuke? Are you going to fight him?" Keiko asked, worried for him.

"I feel like I don't have a choice. Because he told me that as long as he was around, he is going to make our lives hard. And he is going to attack our loved ones, which could include you. And I can't allow that. Or my mother, or who else? Who knows? He's a demon bent on vengeance, so I don't know what he's thinking." Yusuke stated, waiting to get her reply, unsure of how she would feel.

"You know, Yusuke, I thought we were past this point in our lives. I mean, you gave up the Spirit Detective thing, we settled down some, got our own place, opened a sister shop of my father's ramen shop. I mean, I thought we were going to be happy. But, this doesn't make me happy. I'm scared again. I hate this feeling." Keiko replied. "But I am here for you. For us. I love you, Yusuke, but I don't love this having to fight, this whole, demon fighting thing. I want it to end." Keiko explained her feelings about it. Hoping Yusuke wouldn't be upset with her words.

"I understand Keiko. You want to finally settle down entirely. I'm trying to make that happen for us. But this fight is going to have to happen. I'm sorry, but if it doesn't, something could happen to you. Or somebody we really care about. And I know you don't want that any more than I do." Yusuke said, only trying to reason with her a little about the situation. But he knew she was still going to be upset. He wasn't wrong. Her face scrunched slightly in a scowl. He winced in fear a little bit and braced himself for a slap, but wouldn't get one. She simply huffed at him, stood up, and went into the kitchen.

"Keiko! Hey, come back here!" He begged, but she wouldn't even budge on her decision.

Keiko would return to the living room with a bag in her hand.

"I'm going to my parent's for a couple days. When you are done with all this fighting and Spirit Detective stuff, you let me know. Ok?" She said in her despising tone. She would then turn and head for the door. Yusuke would jump to his feet and follow her, continuing to beg her to stop and stay there with him. However, she wasn't hearing it. She didn't say a word to him. Her eyes were closed and her nose turned up. She just kept on her path with a purpose. Yusuke could only beg so long before he realized that his efforts were in vain.

He stepped in front of her for a moment and spoke.

"If you need anything at all then, please, don't hesitate to call, ok?" He asked pathetically, but he wanted her to know that he really cared. She lowered her face to look him in the eye simply giving him a nod paired with a loving gaze before heading off.

Yusuke would turn and head back to the apartment at that point, letting her walk so she could continue to blow off her steam. He knew why she was upset, but he hated that it had come to that point. He wanted her happy, but what could he do? It certainly wasn't his fault that this opponent had come out of the woodwork to hunt him down for something he had done in his past. But he also would not allow the threat to his loved ones go unchecked. He returned to the apartment, shutting the door behind him and moving to sit in the living room with his friends, releasing a loud, unhappy sigh as he lounged into the couch.

"Just give her some space, Yusuke, she'll be alright." Botan suggested to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You'll see."

Yusuke would nod to Botan's statement before he began brainstorming. He needed to determine a strategy. How did he fight his father? What was the best way of ending that fight? The shotgun was an obvious choice, but he had to dig deep for that type of energy. It was combined with his own life energy, which was something he would hope he didn't have to use if he didn't absolutely have to for obvious reasons. He fell dep into thought as the others would converse.

 _ **Across Town:**_

At this point, Keiko was nearly fuming. After a year of fun, happiness, love, and relaxation, she got dragged right back into this. She couldn't believe it. There were supposed to be rules and stuff, right? Demons shouldn't be allowed to come around anymore. She would huff now and then as she thought about it. Why did the rules not apply now? And why did Yusuke and she have to be involved? Everything just seemed unfair. And now she was heading back to her parents just to clear her head.

' _That apartment is MY apartment too, dammit. Why should I leave? I should have made him leave. Uggh.'_ She thought to herself as she walked toward her parents' house. She wanted to sulk but would wait until she reached her destination.

The sun slowly set behind the West side of Mushiyori City and night set in. Keiko's footfalls carried her up Main Street, only a couple blocks to go.

"Excuse me, Miss. Might you have any spare change for a man down on his luck?" a weak voice asked from the edge of the street. A short man, dressed in tattered clothing, no shoes or socks, and a hood over his head to protect from the elements.

"Oh my, you poor thing. I have a rice ball you could have. I'm sure you're starving." Keiko said as she approached him. She felt terrible for him. She dug in her bag for the rice ball and gave it to him with a smile. "Here you go. I'm sorry I don't have more to give."

"Bless you, child." The man said weakly in his shrill voice. He coughed softly as he took the rice ball from her and bowed his head shortly. "Thank you for your kindness."

She would smile to him and bow back.

"It is a pleasure. I wish you the best." Keiko responded and turned to walk away.

"And I you, Yukimura Keiko." He called back.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she turned back to the man. She let out a scream but was quickly silenced as her bag hit the ground, the contents spilling out on the street.

 _ **Back at the Apartment:**_

Yusuke had been deep in thought as he sat there as had Kurama. They had both wondered about the events of the day and how they would go about addressing them. Especially the next time they would have to face this new enemy. There was still so much unknown about him, especially due to the fact that they had only had one encounter. He barely used any techniques, energy, or anything. The fight only lasted a few moments before Yusuke became incapacitated.

"Yusuke, tell me about the fight again. Specifics. Anything." Kurama asked.

"Well, I didn't feel that much pain, it was more numbness than anything. The lightning surrounded both of us, but it contained his energy, so it is definitely the same attack that his father used when we fought. But his dad's attack hurt way more, like, I could still move and fight his dad, but with him, I felt weak almost immediately. It was weird." Yusuke stated as he sat there rethinking it.

"What about him physically? Did you land any punches? Did he punch you? Anything at all?" Kurama asked.

"The one punch I threw was one that he caught. So he has to have some physical strength to him. He bought himself enough time by catching my punch to summon that lightning attack. So I would say I probably won't overpower him physically. But I could tell I caught him slightly off guard when I charged him. I'm definitely faster." Yusuke nodded to himself.

"Ok. Good. Kuwabara, you were there, did you notice anything about his energy?" Kurama asked him now.

"Yeah. It seemed unstable. Not like he was having trouble controlling it, but it was all over the place. It wasn't a precise attack. Like the energy was straining to expand out away from him." Kuwabara analyzed his thoughts.

"Hmm, so then perhaps that lightning attack is something he isn't fully in control of? Or that he has a hard time controlling the lightning itself with his energy? It's possible you could use that to your advantage if you fight him again Yusuke." Kurama spoke up, turning back to the former Spirit Detective.

"I remember his father used the lightning as a projectile attack, but this guy only had the lightning strike our position. I wonder if he hasn't developed the attack any further than that. That could be…" Yusuke trailed off a bit as he sensed an energy closing in on them, of the demon variety. "I think he's here." Yusuke stated as he stood up.

"Wait Yusuke, that's not who you think it is." Kurama assured him, standing up with a smile. "I think Botan's escort is finally here."

Kurama would lead them to the door, slide it open, and offer a smile.

"Well, well, I certainly didn't think Koenma would send you." Kurama would say with a smirk.

"Yes, it was certainly a surprise to me when an emissary of Spirit World showed up asking for me to run an errand for them. However, I was interested in seeing what the commotion was about." Was the response.

Kurama stepped back, extending his arm toward the living room.

"Yes, why don't you come in then, and you can let Botan know you are here to take her back." Kurama said, returning to the living room.

From behind the wall, Hiei stepped forth, entering the living room. He was dressed in his regular black jacket, black boots, and white undershirt. His right wrist and hand were taped, his black and white hair adding another foot of height to his form. He looked around at the group and smirked.

"They should have sent for me sooner. What an absolute band of misfits." He said arrogantly. "Things certainly can't be so bad as to need to have you all in one place at one time, is it?"

"Well…" Kurama would begin to explain things to Hiei…

 _ **Across the City**_

Keiko would finally come to, looking around the dark room she was in. She was able to stand on her own but her hands would be bound to a network of piping just above her head. She whined lightly, getting her bearings and lifting her head, looking around for anything.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She asked.

"You're finally awake, Miss Yukimura. How wonderful. Hehehe." The voice let loose a shrill little cackle. "I hope you're comfortable." Another short laugh released.

"What do you want? What do you want from me?" Keiko cried.

"From you, my dear? Nothing. I want my vengeance. For what Yusuke Yurameshi did. And I will have it. I simply had to remove you from the equation for now." He answered.


	7. Misplaced Rage Pt 7

**Misplaced Rage Pt 7:**

Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke, scoffing at him lightly.

"You defeated a Saint Beast, yet its offspring is too much for you to handle? How sad. If you want me to clean up your mess, I will, Detective." Hiei would harass him.

"Shut up Hiei. It's not that simple. I didn't even know his identity when I attacked him. He got lucky. That's all. Next time, it'll be different. Next time, I'll rip his head off. That'll be a real shocker." Yusuke said, full of confidence.

"Oh yes, you did so well the first time. I can't wait to see how you flounder in this endeavor. And then afterward, I'll save you and be the hero. Demon world security officer having to clean up after the former Spirit World Detective. How droll." Hiei spoke up again, moving to sit in a chair.

"Will you shut up, Hiei? I'm telling you this time." Yusuke snapped back at him, leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest and pushing against the cushion of the couch. "Plus, I couldn't just kill him last time. I was going to, but he had the school to his back. Firing the Spirit Gun there was too unsafe. I could have hurt a lot of people doing that."

"So you ate the attack like a sucker instead. Have you learned nothing, Yusuke?" Hiei retorted, irritated at how easily Yusuke had been dispatched by the enemy. "To think, this is what I teamed with at the Dark Tournament. Look at you now." He shook his head, stood back up, and walked toward the door. "Botan, it is time to go. I'm your escort back to Spirit World. I can't be hanging out around here long. I have responsibilities back at Demon World. Border patrol and all that. Let's go."

Botan would nod and move to her feet. Her oar would appear in her hand and she would head toward the door.

"Thank you again Yusuke for letting me stay here and you too Kurama for tending to my wounds. And Kuwabara for being so supportive. You've all been wonderful. I won't ever forget this." She smiled warmly to each of them as she and Hiei made their exit and vanished into the dark of night to return to Spirit World.

"So, uh, Yusuke, Keiko was pretty mad at you, huh?" Kuwabara asked him.

"How very perceptive of you, Kuwabara. You must be a freaking mind reader." Yusuke angrily responded, turning to glare at him. "Any other news bulletins you wanna share with us?"

"Sorry, I was just asking is all, man. Geez, no need to bite my head off." Throwing his hands up in front of him defensively.

Kuwabara would stand up and shrug his shoulders.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. If you need me, you can call me or something. Here's my number." Handing them a business card.

"What is this thing? A business card? What business could you possibly be into?" Yusuke asked confused.

"I'm not in any business, this is a business card because it makes you look more like a professional and an adult. That's why." Kuwabara stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say, but yeah, I will definitely call you if we hear anything then." Yusuke nodded to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Kuwabara answered as he walked out the door, sliding it shut behind him and heading home. He took a few steps from the apartment before he would hear thunder in the distance. A minute or two would pass before it began raining. "Yepp. Of course." He snarled as he walked through the rain on his way home.

"Yusuke, you mustn't be mad with Kuwabara. You know he cares, it's just that he is slightly awkward. But you know that." Kurama insisted. "Anyway, I'm going to call my mother and check in with them. I normally call them in the evening to wish them all a good night. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go into the next room and do that."

"Yeah, please. Don't be polite, Kurama, you don't have to be with me." Yusuke said, offering him the space and privacy he would need.

Yusuke would then go into the bedroom, looking at a picture of Keiko and himself on the nightstand. The guilt overtook him and he would move to the phone, picking it up and dialing her cell phone number. The call went to voicemail so he simply hung up and hoped to hear back from her soon. He sighed, staring at the picture, never wanting her upset or unhappy, especially on the verge of him proposing. He picked up the phone again, calling her once more, but again no answer. So he assumed she must be mad at him. He decided mentally that he would call her parent's house in the morning to talk to her. He stepped back out of the bedroom, he saw that Kurama had ended his call and returned to his seat in the living room.

"I know that Keiko's leaving upset you, Yusuke, but you cannot let it get to you. It is probably better that she is not around us right now. Her being gone keeps her out of the line of fire, so to speak. This is a good thing, a blessing in disguise so to speak." Kurama reassured him with a smile.

"Maybe you're right, Kurama. I mean, if they come here, I won't have to hold back fighting them. I can just kill them at my leisure." He would smirk and nod to himself, feeling a little better about his chances in that fight. "But God, do I hate the waiting around for them to make a move. What do you think we should do Kurama?" He asked his friend.

"Well, normally I don't mind my enemies making the first move. I like trying to force them to show their hand. We know that your enemy is the son of Suzaku, the leader of the Saint Beasts. We know he blames you for his father's death, which technically he's not wrong. So he has that for motivation. We also know, that like his father, his attacks utilize electricity, namely lightning as a source. We know that he's young though, and likely not as experienced as you in battle. I also suspect he wasn't at the Demon World Tournament, seeing that I nor Hiei recognize his voice. He has likely been hiding out in Living World for a while, planning something. I just don't know how he found you. That's my biggest question, but my theory is he isn't working alone. No lone demon just comes to this city randomly in search of you or anyone else for that matter." Kurama said.

He had analyzed as much of the situation as possible and everything he had gathered, sharing it openly there with Yusuke, hoping to help him figure out how to deal with this new menace.

"Wow, Kurama, you figured all that out just from today? You are a wonder." Yusuke smiled, beyond impressed with his demon fox ally. Because, if he were to be honest, Yusuke hadn't thought of anything. "Well, he showed us his hand. We know his motive. Let's go find him and kill him. That's my theory." Yusuke said.

"Perhaps we should try some tact?" Kurama suggested with a forced smile.

"Tact?" He asked as the sound of thunder rumbled louder in the area. The storm had fully moved into the area, bringing with it heavy rain.

 _ **On The Other Side of Town:**_

"Of course I would get stuck walking home in this stupid storm. I'm gonna have water in my ears, my nose, and every other place I don't wanna know about." Kuwabara growled as he walked. "I hate the rain. Especially after that night with Seaman. Now the rain just pisses me off and I'm cold. My hair is gonna get all messed up. And then Eikitchi is gonna need fed and I'm going to have to shower first, and she'll just cry at the door the whole time."

He knew nobody could hear him, so he openly complained to himself. He reached his front door and slid it open, locking it behind him. He was dripping wet from the storm. He removed his shoes and moved into the bathroom where he would quickly shower because sure enough Eikitchi was crying, waiting for him to fill up her food bowl. He was out of the shower quickly and filled up her food so she could eat, which she did happily. He then looked in the mirror and thought out loud to himself.

"I'm a demon wanting to get to Yurameshi, what would I do? I'd attack someone he cared about. Ok, he attacked Botan. Then he approached Yusuke face to face. But now what?" Brows furrowed as he went deeper into thought. "What would I do next? Probably attack Yusuke again? Now that you caught him off guard the one time, just get him off guard again?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he realized that might be about to happen to Yusuke. He threw his jacket on and ran out the door, heading back to Yusuke's.

 _ **Back at the Apartment:**_

Yusuke had gotten himself and Kurama a glass of water to drink as they began settling down for the night. Kurama got comfortable on the couch while Yusuke was getting ready for bed in his room. Both of them began slipping off when suddenly someone came crashing through the door. Kurama jumped to his feet and assumed a defensive position while Yusuke ran back into the front room.

"Yurameshi!? Are you guys alright?!" Kuwabara barked as he came plowing his way back into the room, his fist balled up, prepared to fight.

"Why wouldn't we be? Kuwabara, I told you that if anything happened and if we needed you, we'd call. There's nothing to be concerned about. Plus, wouldn't you sense a fight going on, Mister I can sense Spirit Energy really well?" Yusuke questioned, tilting his head to the side a little bit, raising a brow.

"Oh…yeah…I guess you're right. Well, do you mind if I crash here tonight? I don't wanna walk home in the rain again." Kuwabara requested with a guilty smile.

"Yeah, find a blanket and you can have the floor. I think Kurama already claimed the couch." Yusuke said. "By the way, what made you think that we were in trouble in the first place?"

"Well, I was at home and I thought to myself, what would I do if I was wanting to fight you? Or cause you issues. Well, he already attacked Botan, confronted you, and I figured his next move was to come back after you. I guess I was wrong." Kuwabara admitted.

"That isn't an awful theory Kuwabara." Kurama said before turning back to Yusuke. "Yusuke, have you spoken with Keiko since she left?"

"No, she didn't answer her phone when I called her." Yusuke answered.

"She didn't pick up or she ignored the call?" Kurama asked, wanting specifics.

"She didn't answer. I figure she's still pretty pissed at me." Yusuke responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Yusuke, don't you find it odd that she simply wouldn't block the call if she were mad at you? To let you know that she didn't want to speak with you, rather than letting it ring?" Kurama asked.

"What are you suggesting, Kurama?" Yusuke wondered, now beginning to worry.

"She said she was going to her parent's house, correct? I suggest you go there now, make sure she got there safely. Otherwise, things may get much more complicated and dangerous." Kurama stated.

Yusuke was on his feet quickly and out the door. Kurama and Kuwabara were fast to follow him, not letting him out of their sight as they sprinted into the distance.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

"You know Keiko, Yusuke called you a couple times. I'm sure you would have loved to have hear his voice, wouldn't you? Hehehehe." He let loose another of his patented cackles, looking back at the girl.

"I don't know what you want with me, but when Yusuke finds me, he'll kill you." She said confidently. "You have no idea what he's capable of."

"You think I have no idea what your boy toy is capable of? You don't know me very well young one, so let me explain something to you. I could torture you until you scream for me to end your life, not wanting to endure anymore. I'm keeping you safe because I want to. That's all."

"Why don't you take that hood off and show me your ugly face then, huh? You're obviously not just some homeless man from the city. Who are you?" Keiko demanded to know.

"Very well. Perhaps you'll remember me?" He stated, as hands lifted to remove the hood, revealing his face to her.

She would stare at him for a moment before it dawned on her.

"But, but Yusuke and his friends killed you! You're supposed to be dead!" she shouted.

 _ **Back in the City:**_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran up the street, although it was more like Kuwabara and Kurama were chasing after Yusuke trying to keep up. Suddenly they all came to a stop, turning their heads to their right.

"It's him." Yusuke said, sensing Shigetoshi's energy and chasing after him.

It seemed like an eternity to Yusuke to finally catch up to the energy's epicenter.

"Slow down Yurameshi. Getting there faster isn't going to help. We need to be able to group up against him. The more that fight, the better our chances." Kuwabara shouted at him as they ran.

"I don't need help to kill him." Yusuke said as he moved in on the source of the energy.

They would eventually reach an open field on the outskirts of the city where Shigetoshi stood, the rain coming down harder as he stood out in the open. Yusuke was quick to address him, pointing his finger at him.

"I could send you to Hell with this finger, tell me where Keiko is, or I'll do exactly that." Yusuke demanded.

"Keiko? Who's that?" Shigetoshi rose a brow at him in confusion.

"My girlfriend, the one that means the absolute most to me. Tell me where she is, or I'm going to end your existence and make you a charred stain in this field." Yusuke yelled at him.

"I'm afraid I don't know where she's gone. It sounds as though your relationship has some issues that need ironing out Yusuke." Shigetoshi stated.

"I'm not going to ask again, Shigetoshi!" Yusuke threatened him as he raised his arm toward him in the form of a gun, his pointer finger beginning to give off a faint blue glow.

"I'm telling you, Yusuke, I haven't the slightest clue where your girlfriend is. I barely know what she looks like. Don't blame me for her disappearance!" Shigetoshi said, holding his hands in the air. "I don't want you to kill me thinking that I was responsible for that. I want us to have a real fight. A fight for the right reasons!"

Yusuke slowly lowered his hand away from him. He then turned to his side slightly, eyes never leaving Shigetoshi though. He studied his body language, the words that he said.

"You had nothing to do with her?" He asked again.

"Nothing at all Yusuke. I admit to attacking the girl in the pink kimono, but that was only to get your attention. I have never had any intention in attacking your woman. In fact, it was suggested that I not do so." Shigetoshi responded.

"By whom?" Kurama shouted, now determining that his theory about there being more than one assailant was indeed correct.

"Someone who you have wronged multiple times that simply wants to see you fall." Shigetoshi responded, then raising his hand to the sky, the lightning coming down from the sky and enveloping him. It was accompanied by a deafening crack of thunder. "But enough talk. Let's do this, Yusuke!"…


	8. Misplaced Rage Pt 8

**Misplaced Rage Pt 8:**

Shigetoshi stood in front of Yusuke with a confident smile. His body was enveloped in the lightning, energy swirling in a small vortex around him.

"Come on, Yusuke! This is what we are here for! This is our destiny. A battle to the finish!" Shigetoshi yelled at him, staring him in the face. "Let's see how much power you actually have!"

Yusuke stared at Shigetoshi, studying the way his energy worked and smirked. His strategy was complete in his head and now he wanted to implement it. He knew he would only have one chance at it, lest the lightning numb out his limbs again. He would quickly charge Shigetoshi, not even attempting to confuse him. A straightforward attack. Yusuke balled his fist quickly, throwing it at Shigetoshi. His opponent raised his arm to block off the attack, attempting to blast Yusuke in return with a shock of the electricity. Yusuke would then billow his own energy around him, which knocked back Shigetoshi's energy. Yusuke would smile widely now, allowing it to twist into a cocky smirk.

"So I was right." Yusuke said, balling up another fist and firing it into Shigetoshi's cheek, throwing his backward onto his back, rolling on the ground to a stop. Shigetoshi pushed himself to his feet with eyes widened in surprise, shock really. He then turned to stare at Yusuke in disbelief.

"But how, Yusuke? How did you fight off the lightning?!" Shigetoshi demanded to know.

"Simple. You have zero control. Your energy can guide the lightning, but you have no way to will the lightning in any fashion you please like your father before you. All I have to do is have my energy push yours back, and you'll never touch me." Yusuke responded, flexing and stretching a little more, wanting to draw the fight out now and punish Shigetoshi. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Where is Keiko?" He scowled at Shigetoshi.

Shigetoshi could feel the fear beginning to run up his spine a little. His eyes focused a little more. Was it true? Could Yusuke fight off his attacks just by manipulating his energy? Just by pushing his own energy back nonetheless?

' _No. That's not true. He's just trying to psyche me out. He wants me to fear him. He's trying to blind my ambition.'_ Shigetoshi thought to himself. _'This time I'll kill him. No more immobilizing.'_

Shigetoshi quickly pushed to his feet as Yusuke took up another charge at him. Shigetoshi raised his arm to the sky, summoning another lightning bolt down to him. He then took up a defensive stance, focusing his energy into his hands, allowing the electricity to crackle about his fingers and knuckles. Yusuke threw another right punch at Shigetoshi, but Shigetoshi was ready, catching Yusuke's fist in his hand. He would then smile, trying to force his energy forward to strike Yusuke, but Yusuke's energy was already focused around his hands as well, fighting back Shigetoshi's energy and protecting him from any shock that may have occurred from the electricity. Shigetoshi's eyes cut in anger, balling up his other fist, attempting to strike Yusuke in the face. Yusuke would duck his punch then lift his form, bringing an uppercut to slam into Shigetoshi's gut. Shigetoshi doubled over in pain before Yusuke spun and slammed Shigetoshi with the flat of his foot, throwing his to the ground once more, rolling to yet another stop. He coughed weakly, his arm holding his gut as he forced himself up to all fours.

"Tell me Shigetoshi! Where is Keiko?!" Yusuke shouted at him. "Next time I'll break your arm, and then your leg until you tell me."

Shigetoshi groaned lightly before speaking.

"I'm telling you, Yusuke. I have no idea where she is. I barely know anything about her. And I was told even to avoid her, especially when dealing with you." Shigetoshi responded, huffing lightly, trying to catch his breath. "I haven't…the slightest."

"You lie!" Yusuke said, moving swiftly, lifting another kick to slam to Shigetoshi's underbelly, rolling him along the ground once more. "You're going to tell me, even if I have to bring you to an inch of your life to do it! I won't lose her." Yusuke said as he approached Shigetoshi once more.

At that point, Kurama would appear next to Yusuke, taking his by the shoulder.

"Wait Yusuke. Why would he lie about this at this point? What has he to gain? I think maybe Shigetoshi truly has nothing to do with it. However, he has mentioned that someone has been feeding him information about you, us. Perhaps it is this separate party who has Keiko? Perhaps he truly has no idea. No need to beat a man who cannot tell you anything." Kurama advised, trying to keep Yusuke from making a mistake.

"Do you really think that Kurama? He could just as easily be lying to save his own skin. How do we truly know?" Yusuke said with malice in his voice, staring at Shigetoshi who laid there on the ground, him having been dealt with to this point by Yusuke, pathetically trying to push himself to his feet again.

"What…would it matter…to you…Yusuke? You're a…killer. It's what you're…good at." Shigetoshi said in between breaths. He only knew Yusuke to be a killer, from the story of his father's death, to the lessons he had learned from who had become his mentor. He scowled at Yusuke, a raging hatred that had been burning inside of him. "You think you're…so much better than someone…like me."

"I don't believe I'm better than anyone else, but I'm also not the one going around looking for fights anymore. But I'm not above finishing the ones brought to me, either!" Yusuke said before being held in place by Kurama again.

"Don't allow him to egg you on, Yusuke. You've won this fight. He knows it. He wants you to kill him now that you've proved him to be weaker than you. But that would only be you proving his point. That you're a killer. What good does that do for you?" Kurama again gave Yusuke his view on things, trying to reason with him.

"So what now, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara, meanwhile, had quietly been watching the fight. He knew it was Yusuke's battle, so he stayed out of it out of respect for his friend, but with each attack he was worried. Not so much for Yusuke, but knowing what Kurama already knew. He knew how Shigetoshi felt about Yusuke, from being at the school when their first fight happened. He didn't want Yusuke being tempted into killing Shigetoshi. He wanted him to stay above it. He knew how Yusuke was when he fought as well. He loved the feeling of battle. He thrived in it. And another fight might bring him back to that mentality where he couldn't shake that feeling of needing turmoil, violence, or conflict. He saw how happy his friend was with his life. He didn't want that to change for the sheer sake of someone else's need to fight.

' _Come on, Yurameshi, don't do this. Be the better man. Be the man I know you are.'_ Kuwabara would think to himself as he watched on.

"Yusuke, what more do you have to prove?" Kurama asked him as he stood by his comrade.

"I just want information now. I just want to know where she is." Yusuke replied, then turning back to look at Shigetoshi. "Who would know where she is? Tell me."

Shigetoshi looked up at Yusuke and Kurama, sighing weakly before forcing himself to his feet. His body leaned forward, his back feeling limp. He lifted his head to look at the two before he reached his hand out toward them.

"Storm of Torment." He stated as a lightning bolt shot down from the sky, first hitting Kuwabara who stood behind the two of them. Kuwabara yelled in pain as his body crumbled and he fell to the ground. Yusuke and Kurama would turn their backs to Shigetoshi to check on their friend, electricity rushing from Shigetoshi's arm, hitting both of them in the back. They would quickly fall to the floor, their bodies hot with pain, unable to force themselves back up to their feet.

Shigetoshi would release a short huff of relief after the attack. But now he had a couple questions on his mind. His breathing eased a bit as his enemies laid there in the field, huddled over in pain. Each of them could be seen doing everything they could to force their body to move, although so much energy still filled their nerves and numbed them out. He sighed once more before turning away from them. He wanted to kill them, but he had to admit he wasn't at his best at this time. At least not after this fight. Yusuke proved to be far more formidable than he had imagined.

He took a pair of steps away from them, limping painfully. After only a pair of steps, he suddenly felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. He turned his head there to discover a massive wound there, stretching from his upper chest to the back of his shoulder that hadn't been there more than a moment before. Suddenly he sensed a presence there with them. He turned to look over his shoulder slowly, eyeing a short figure, standing there with a sword in hand.

"You know, you make it super easy to find you. Multiple lightning strikes in the same location. Fascinating. I'm thankful, really. You've made doing my job much easier." The short demon spoke, a short swing of his sword to throw the blood off of it.

Shigetoshi lifted his right hand to compress the new injury, holding it tightly as best he could. He eyes the demon, recognizing him straight away as well.

"You're Hiei. Tamer of the Darkness Dragon. What are you doing here?" Shigetoshi asked of him.

"It is my job to keep rogue demons from running amok in Living World. I am the captain of the Demon World patrol. That puts you in my jurisdiction now. And under my discretion of whether I can kill you or not. Take all the time you need to realize what that means for you." Hiei said, watching the son of Suzaku.

Shigetoshi was not keen on being taken in by any servant of Demon or Spirit World, so he decided he had one last trick up his sleeve. A quick lift of his good arm summoned down one more lightning bolt. It enveloped him and suddenly sucked him up inside of it and into the clouds where he would flee from this battle with Hiei. The bolt of lightning stretched across the sky and touched back down across the city, far from where Hiei and the others were in the field.

Hiei grunted in frustration, turning back to his friends in the field. He walked over to Kurama, aiding his to his feet first, before looking back at Yusuke.

"What a surprise, here I am cleaning up your mess again, Detective." Hiei said mockingly.

"Thanks, Hiei. Where did he go?" Yusuke asked, getting to his feet.

"Somewhere downtown. Don't worry. My Jagan won't lose track of him." Hiei stated as there could be seen a soft blue glow under his headband.

Kurama then moved over to check on Kuwabara.

After only a moment, each of them were on their feet. Yusuke stood there upset, turning to Kurama.

"I need to find Keiko. How am I supposed to find her when the only lead I had is able to teleport away in a bolt of lightning?" He snapped at him.

"Your woman has been taken by the enemy, Yusuke?" Hiei raised a brow in question to him.

"As far as I know, yes. I have no clue where she is. Can you find her with your Jagan eye, Hiei?" Yusuke asked him.

"Yes, if she is in the city, it won't take me long at all." Hiei turned to face the city, focusing his energy to his forehead and the Jagan. It took only a moment for him to locate her and her location. "I've found her. She on the other side of town. How soon can you leave?"

"I'm ready. Kurama, can you take care of Kuwabara and then meet us?" Yusuke asked him.

"Yes, of course. We won't be long." Kurama answered, giving Yusuke a nod of his head before tending to Kuwabara.

"Let's go." Yusuke would say, turning back to Hiei, allowing him to lead the way.

 _ **The Other Side of the City:**_

The lightning bolt would crash down to the ground and Shigetoshi would step out from the light it created. He limped into a doorway, banging on the door twice before it was opened from the inside.

"What have you done?" Shigetoshi snarled at the shorter figure who stood before him.

"What do you mean?" Was the response.

"The girl. Yukimura Keiko. What the hell have you done with her? Yurameshi wanted to tear my head off because he thought I had something to do with her disappearance. What did you do?" Shigetoshi continued badgering him.

"I took her from the equation. I moved her here so that she would not be between the two of you." Responded the smaller one. "Could you not handle that fight?"

"He was enraged. He wanted to kill me more so than I have ever seen before. And it's your fault. If you hadn't gotten in the way, I would have been able to keep him unfocused. I would have fulfilled my destiny!" Shigetoshi yelled, pushing to get into the face of the other.

"How dare you blame me for your shortcomings. You should have finished the fight the first time, but you were so eager to set up the perfect scenario for you. The storm, the introduction, everything you set up only to fail. And if you dare to stand against me, I'll finish you the way they should have. You're weak." Snapped the shorter figure as he turned away. "Now clean yourself up. You're a mess, its disgusting."

"Well, not _ALL_ of us have healing properties." Shigetoshi angrily responded. He would then move slowly to where he knew there to be bandages and what not. He would pass a few rooms in the hallway before he noticed one of the rooms had something in it. He paused for a moment examining the room before realizing it was the girl. Yukimura Keiko, who stood there with her wrists tied to a pipe overhead.

He stepped inside the room with her…


	9. Misplaced Rage Pt 9

**Misplaced Rage pt 9:**

Shigetoshi entered the room slowly, eyeing Keiko for a moment with a raised brow. So this is the one? The one Yusuke was so very fond of.

"Yukimura Keiko?" He asked, turning his head to the side in intrigue, waiting for a response.

"Yes? Who are you?" She asked in return, wondering a little about him.

"I am Shigetoshi." He said as he approached her. He would stare at her for a moment before speaking again. "I am sorry for this…"

He then lifted his hand toward her own, taking hold of her wrist for a moment, then grabbed the binding about her arm and tore it off. He then copied suit with her other hand, freeing her of her makeshift imprisonment. Keiko watched on, first in horror, then in a hesitant relief.

"You're letting me go? Why?" She asked him, looking at him with slight apprehension.

"For years I have held malice against Yusuke for killing my father while he was imprisoned in Maze Castle. So how can I stand here now and allow you to be treated this way? This was not my intention. So I will return to you your freedom. Otherwise, I am nothing more than a hypocrite." Shigetoshi explained to her.

She was so surprised. She was certain that he would use her as bait or some sort of leverage to fight Yusuke, yet he was freeing her. As he turned away to lead her out of the building, she noticed the large injury on his shoulder, her eyes widening in shock at his blood loss as well as his ability to continue moving at all. She would follow him down the hall toward the front door of the rundown building she had been held in.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Yusuke followed Hiei as they approached the building. Hiei was certain of where they were going, due to the use of his Jagan eye.

"There! That one, Yusuke. But wait!" Hiei said, putting his arm out to the side to stop Yusuke's advance, eyes cutting to the door. "Someone is coming out."

Yusuke and Hiei took up a defensive position as the door was pushed open.

Shigetoshi stepped out at first, which the sight of him caused Yusuke and Hiei to mentally prepare themselves for a fight. However, Yusuke was quick to let his guard down as he saw Keiko exit behind Shigetoshi. She was quick to move to him, embracing him and crying into his shoulder.

"Oh Yusuke, I was so scared." She said bravely.

"It's ok, Hiei and I are going to take care of this goon and then we can go back to our regular lives." Yusuke responded, shifting to move her behind him. "You are a liar! You told me time and time again that you hadn't any idea where she was, and yet here you are. I'm going to tear you limb from limb and beat you with each until you die from blood loss, pain, or bludgeoning, whatever comes first." Yusuke threatened angrily as he stepped toward Shigetoshi.

"Yusuke, wait! Shigetoshi is the one who let me go!" Keiko yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling on it gently. "He saved me."

"He saved you?" Yusuke asked her before turning back to Shigetoshi. "You're letting her go? Why?"

"She was a captive. Something, as I've already explained to you before, that I am highly against. I came here to fight you and fulfill a destiny, to get my revenge against you. Not to take prisoners, especially of someone who I don't know and that means so much to you, Yusuke. That's not who I am." Shigetoshi responded to him, staring at him, still slightly hunched over from the pain of his injury.

"I cannot allow you to stay here, Shigetoshi. I have to take you to Demon World. You're a rogue demon. It's the law now. So you can either come quietly, or we can make it difficult. Your choice entirely." Hiei stated, staring at him.

"I don't intend on going easily. Not until I get my fight with Yusuke." Shigetoshi said to Hiei, looking back at Yusuke now.

"Look at you Shigetoshi. You can't fight against me. You aren't in any shape to do so. And we aren't going to give you a chance to heal. This ends now." And then it dawned on Yusuke. "Wait, Shigetoshi, how did you know where Keiko was in the first place?"

And that's when it happened. The blood splattered about Yusuke front; on his face, his torso, and legs. The shock began to appear on all their faces before realization slowly set in.

Standing there was Shigetoshi, with multiple tendrils extending from within the building all the way through the front of his chest. He stood there in weakness, the feeling of his body gone. Limbs had no strength at all as he hung there like a marionette, supported fully by the tendrils that held him there now. All 5 of them then quickly whipped him to the ground and retracted into the building.

Keiko shrieked in disgust and fear as she remembered now. She grabbed hold of Yusuke from behind and shouted.

"It's him, Yusuke! He's back! It's Toguro!" She wept, recalling her encounter with him.

A shrill cackle would be heard coming from within the doorway. Footfalls could be heard echoing from within, growing louder with each step before finally he stepped from the dark into the light.

"Well hello there, Yusuke, Hiei. You hadn't thought you had gotten rid of me yet, had you? As you have so certainly found out, I am very complicated and very hard to kill." Elder Toguro stated, now fully in view of them.

"But how!? Kurama killed you! You're supposed to be dead, suffering for all time!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yes, the Sinning Tree. It is appropriate for someone like me, but ultimately it is just a tree. And when Shigetoshi came along, looking for my energy signature, he simply uprooted it and turned it into firewood. Then it was just the waiting game while the regeneration took place. And now here I am, as lovely as ever." Toguro jeered, that constant smirk on his face the whole time. "Shigetoshi was quite a useful tool to get your attention, Yusuke. And now that I have you here, I suppose to can get rid of him." Toguro stated, reaching out and stretching his fingers to wrap around Shigetoshi's body and tossing him into a nearby dumpster.

Yusuke would watch on in horror as that occurred, he could begin to feel his blood boil under his skin. His anger pushing a breaking point. His teeth would begin to grind behind his lips, but he wouldn't make a move. Not with Keiko there at least. He had to be on his guard at all times to keep her safe. It all made sense to him now. Shigetoshi really hadn't had anything to do with Keiko's abduction. It was Toguro alone. Then simply used Shigetoshi as a distraction. He wanted to make him suffer so badly for all the pain he was still causing.

Toguro stared at Yusuke with that confident smirk on his face, still.

"What seems to be the problem, Yurameshi? Are my actions bothering you? Am I getting underneath your skin? Well imagine how I must feel about you then. You drove my brother to insanity. We had it all, and then you took that away from me. You and your little band of friends left me for dead in that cave, intending to let me rot for eternity. How is that any way to behave? Well, now that I'm here, I'll make you pay for your antics. And then when I'm done with you, I'll kill your little girlfriend and hang her head over a fireplace as a trophy!" Toguro snarled, hoping to egg them into a fight.

Yusuke had enough, rolling up his sleeves, but he wouldn't get the opportunity to attack as Hiei made his move. His sword was drawn and his swipes were swift, he landed ten attacks to the naked eye which were actually in reality move like twenty-five or thirty, but even Yusuke lost count after a moment of trying to keep up with the movement. Hiei then backed off quickly, staring at Toguro who seemed to have been sliced and diced. Slashing cut his face, torso, gut, back, and legs.

However, the cackle returned from within the building as Toguro exited the door again.

"Perhaps you've already forgotten my doppelganger? Your inexperience is showing, Hiei." Toguro taunted as he lifted his hand, showing the giant puppet that was built from his hand to look exactly like him.

"Yusuke, leave. I will handle this fight from here. Deliver Keiko somewhere safe and come back. Maybe I'll let you get some punches in after I'm done with him." Hiei stated, turning to him to stare demandingly. His eyes then turned back to Toguro. "Tell me, do you enjoy the sensation of pain you feel when you come under attack? Because I'm wondering whether or not I should finish you fast or slowly." Hiei growled at him, staring him down.

Yusuke took Keiko by the hand, knowing he could trust Hiei to give them time to at least find somewhere safe for her before he returned to the fight. They turned their backs to Hiei and Toguro and left the area.

Toguro stared at Hiei with a cunning smile.

"You know, I really have no qualm with you. You're only here to entertain the whims of Spirit World. You think they really care about the rules and laws of Demon World? They care only for their own agenda. Once you have used up your usage, they will expel you and claim you're a threat to them again. How long did they keep their eyes on you, Hiei? Years? Decades? Popping in between Living and Demon World must have put targets on your back?" Toguro stated.

Hiei stood there listening. He didn't entirely disagree with Toguro. He knew the inner workings of Spirit World. How Koenma and those he worked with were so fickle and easily swayed to believe someone was an enemy. But he also knew about the treaty and alliance between the two worlds. Even if something were to happen between the worlds, it wouldn't occur for a long time. At least not until the next Demon World election Tournament, which was a few years off. Hiei lifted his sword again, taking it in a defensive stance.

"If you aren't going to fight, then don't mind me if I begin." Hiei said as he charged again. With each swipe, Hiei attempted to uplift a limb, whether it be an arm, leg, even taking some swipes at his head in hopes of a decapitation. Each swipe garnered blood, even seeming to damage some sort of connectivity between cartilage, nerves, and muscle.

To Hiei's disdain however, each slash of his sword would only seem to do flesh damage, as Toguro would return to full strength and form, licking at his fingers or wrists, lapping up blood from his extremities.

"Face it, Hiei, you cannot kill me. If your friends couldn't figure it out, what makes you think you can?" He asked, his hands digging back into his pockets. "I can transfigure myself, I can expand my skin, I can make you swing all night at me with that sword of yours, but you'll never finish me." Toguro spoke to him, waiting for him to figure it out. He then chuckled lightly at him, standing there confidently.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right? A sword might not do the job entirely." He said, beginning to unbandage his right arm.

 _ **Across the City:**_

Yusuke pulled Keiko by the arm as he led her away from where he knew the battle was taking place. He needed her to get as far from there as he could. He was all too familiar with the dangers of being around one of the Toguro Brothers. He was able to get her across town rather quickly, although she was tiring.

"Yusuke, please, I haven't eaten at all today. I don't have the energy to keep up with you." She said between breaths, trying her best to keep her feet moving but she was just having too much trouble doing so, stumbling with every other step.

Yusuke slowed down to a stop, to let her catch her breath before he knelt down in front of her, facing away from her, he wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her so that she was piggy-backing him. He would then begin accelerating again, keeping her form close as his pace picked up swiftly, he was off again with her in tow. She held on as tight as her arms could manage while he raced up the street. The biggest problem bouncing around in his head was ' _Where in the world can I take her?'_ he kept asking himself.

Finally something hit him. It was a long shot, but he thought it was for the best. Now he just had to find Kuwabara, his most trusted friend.

Luckily enough, Kuwabara and Kurama had begun their traverse toward where Yusuke and Hiei had gone. Kurama would wave at them once they were in his line of sight. Yusuke stopped, huffing for a second catching his breath before his friends reached them.

"Yusuke, what happened? Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"You are not going to believe me when I tell you. But I need Keiko to go somewhere safe. Kuwabara, that's where you come in." Yusuke said, turning to face his friend.

"Me? You want me to take her to my house or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, you idiot, I want you to take her to Genkai's. There is nowhere safer from what is going on right now. Take the train there, it's the fastest way and that way I know she's with you and nothing should happen to her. I'm putting her safety in your hands. I'm trusting you with this." Yusuke said to him, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please do this for me."

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll make sure she gets there safe and I'll stay there with her until you get there. That way she's not lonely and in case something happens, I'm there too." Kuwabara would nod to him, offering him a warm smile. "By my honor, I promise she'll be safe."

"Thank you." Yusuke said to him. He would then let Keiko down from his back and smiled to her. She was quick to wrap her arms about his neck and push a kiss to his lips.

"You be safe, you hear me? I want you back here alive. I'll be fine." She said, letting go of him unwillingly so that he could go do what he had to do. She and Kuwabara then headed off in the direction of the train station.

Kurama then turned to Yusuke, nodding to him.

"Let's get going, Yusuke."


End file.
